The present invention relates to a portable digital video disk (DVD) player, and especially to a supporting member used for the portable DVD player.
Modern portable DVD player is typically provided with a housing that serves as an enclosure or chassis for the components of the DVD player. A screen for viewing the video is located on a top surface of the housing. A host for providing the video is located on a bottom surface of the housing. The host has a driving system and a video transport for accommodating the disk. The housing pivotally fixed on a supporting member. The supporting member has a hinge 1 (shown in FIG. 1).
The hinge 1 has a bar 10 and two rotatable axes 20 pivotally located on two ends of the bar 10, respectively. Each of the two rotatable axes 20 is L-shaped, which has a vertical plate 21 and a horizontal plate 22 orthogonally connecting with the vertical plate 2. The vertical plate 2 is pivotally fixed on the bar 10 and can rotate around the bar 10. The bar 10 is fixed on a base (not shown) of the supporting member through screws (not shown) and the two horizontal plates 22 are connected with the housing. One rotatable axis 20 drives the housing to rotate around the bar 10 and another axis 20 locates the housing at any angle in the rotating process by a plurality of ball bearings (not shown).
However, the hinge 1 further needs a plurality of washer for preventing the two rotatable axes from falling off. In addition, the plurality of ball bearings make the hinge 1 complex. Therefore, the hinge 1 adds the cost of the portable DVD player.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple supporting member for portable DVD player.